


Short stories

by Rahzma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzma/pseuds/Rahzma
Summary: This is just a collection of short story ideas I had. None of them relate to each other.





	Short stories

>Spinel, hunched over a workbench  
>She's been working really hard on something for what seemed like forever  
>She stops though, and stands up in triumph  
"Yes! Finally!"  
>In her hands is some sort of device  
>It looks like a wristband with a screen on it and some dials  
"With this, I'll finally be able to do it! I'll... be able to find them. Somewhere out there, I know I will."  
>She presses a few buttons and turns a few dials  
>It begins to emit a light  
>It vibrates, and soon Spinel does as well, at a high velocity  
"Just you wait... I'll be there soon, Anon."  
>She disappears  
>After what feels like just a moment to her, she slowly opens her eyes  
"W-wait... is this... Earth?"  
>She looks around her  
>Her hands are tied up and she's in a horse drawn carriage with 3 other guys  
>Damn it Todd Howard you've done it again

>It's a quiet night  
>Except for the rain  
>It's been getting a little chilly lately  
>But not enough to turn on the heaters  
>You're half laying down on the big couch in the living room  
>The TV is on, but the volume is down low  
>Your favorite show is on, but it's an episode you've watched already, so you're not paying that much attention to it  
>You reach for your coffee and take a sip  
>It's cooled down enough to the perfect temperature  
>Before putting it back, you move your hand down  
>Another hand reaches up, soft, and pink  
>It gently grabs the cup, her fingers lingering on your hand for just a moment  
>You hear a soft slurping, then it's over  
>The cup is back in your hands, the cup now drained about halfway  
>You put it back on the end table next to the couch  
>Spinel wraps her arm back around your waist  
>You don't need any words right now  
>You love Spinel  
>And she loves you  
>What a perfect night

>Spinel has a secret room  
>You didn't mean to go snooping, but here you are  
>It's a dark room, and it's filled with... something  
>All over the walls, all on dressers and tables and desks  
>You peer closer  
>It's all photos  
>Photos of people you recognize  
>People all over town  
>There's some you don't recognize either, but you recognize the locations  
>What is this?  
>Spinel comes in behind you  
"Hey Anon. Whatcha doin in here?"  
>"Ah! Spinel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop!"  
"Snoop? Naw, it's fine. This is just my photo room. I like to take pictures of peope I meet so I don't forget their face."  
>Oh, that's all that was  
>"Oh, haha. I see. That's.. that's pretty cool actually."  
>You begin to walk away but, something was nagging at you  
>You couldn't figure it out at first  
>But then you realized it  
>There was no picture of you anywhere  
>It bothers you a bit, though you can't explain why  
>You don't say anything, but it hangs in the back of your mind from then on  
>She has so many pictures  
>Pictures of everyone she's ever met  
>But none of you  
>Why wouldn't she have one of you?  
>Does she...  
>Does she not like seeing your face?  
>As winter comes along you purposely pull your scarf up to hide your face  
>She might not like seeing it, but you can't stand being away from her  
>You have to stay close to her  
>Somehow  
>Eventually winter passes  
>It starts to get warmer and warmer  
>But still you keep your scarf up  
>You can't let her see the face that she hates so much  
>You couldn't bare it if she turned away from you  
>One day, she comes up to you  
"Anon... I've been meaning to ask this but... Why do you wear that scarf up so high?"  
>Oh no  
>You can't tell her that  
>You can't tell her the truth  
>You don't know how to answer that  
>So you don't  
>A moment passes  
>And several more without a sound  
>Then she speaks  
"I.. I get it... I understand... I'm sorry Anon. You must hate seeing me like this... I know. I'm a mess. I've.. I've done such horrible things. I don't know why you've stuck by me for so long.. I... Thank you. For there for me... It's been really nice having someone there. I'm sorry I'm so... bad..."  
>"Wait! No! I'm... I'm sorry. No, please. Please don't say that, don't think that!"  
>She's stunned by your sudden outburst  
>"I! I!..."  
>You pull your scarf down, tears rolling down your face  
>"I'm the one that's sorry. I thought... I thought you didn't want to see my face anymore."  
"What? But.. but why would you think that?"  
>"Because. You have so many photos of everyone else you meet... but... there's not one... not even a single picture of me...Why? Why don't you want to look at me?"  
>And now it was Spinel's turn to cry  
"Anon..."  
>She moves her hands to her chest, crying harder now  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know. That you were hurting so much..."  
>Her gem begins to glow  
"Why didn't I have any photos of you?"  
>She pulls something out of her gem  
"Well... that's simple, really."  
>Slowly it takes form  
"It's because... you're always close to my heart."  
>And finally you see it  
>It's a photo  
>It's old, and folded, and maybe it's a bit faded now  
>But you can still see what it is  
>It's you  
>From the day you first met  
>She didn't have have a photo of you in that dark room, because she treasured you more than any of them  
>She wanted to keep you in her heart  
>Forever

>As you wake up, the first thing you notice is you're alone  
>The second is you smell something delicious  
>Blurry eyed, you force yourself to get up  
>The smell of coffee is mixed with bacon and pancakes  
"Mornin' sleepyhead. Thought I'd get up early and fix something for you since you got such a long day ahead of you."  
>"Mm...thanks Spinel. gmorning."  
>You sit on the couch for a moment and end up drifting back to sleep  
>A moment later you feel a touch on your shoulder and you open your eyes  
"Here you go, coffee's just the way you like it. I cooled it down a bit too for you."  
"Thanks."  
>You take the warm cup in your hands, close your eyes and begin to drink  
>Next to you Spinel snuggles in, careful not to jostle your cup, but getting in close and wrapping her arm around you  
>She's placed the food on a tv tray within reach  
>But you want to finish your coffee first  
>Today may or may not be rough, but for the moment, everything's ok  
>And it'll be just as ok tomorrow morning too  
>No matter what you have to face, as long as you have Spinel, you know you'll make it through

*squeak*  
"Ah, rassin-frassin... dang it."  
>"Spinel, are you ok?"  
"Yeah! Just..ow. It's fine."  
>"You sure? Want me to come check?"  
"It's ok, I'll take care of it."  
>"Ok..."  
>You hear an odd dragging sound  
>"Hm... I'm sure it's fine."  
>A few hours have passed  
*squeak*  
"DANGIT!"  
>"What happened this time?"  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!"  
>"I'm coming to check on you!"  
"No, no it's.. it's fine. Sorry for yelling. I'll down in a minute."  
>More odd dragging noises  
>She comes down the stairs and sits with you at the table  
>  
>  
>"Well?"  
>She gives a blank look  
"What?"  
>"What happened?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
>"You know I'm going to go up those steps and find out anyway."  
"Maybe you will."  
>  
>  
>"Alright I'm going up there."  
"It's fine, you don't have to worry about it."  
>"I've been hearing things all day, can't get anything done till I know what's going on."  
"I said it's fine."  
>"Mm."  
>She looks away nervously  
>You get up immediately and walk up the steps  
>The hall looks... different  
>You can't quite place it, but something is different  
>"Ok, what were you doing up here?"  
"I was just cleaning up the place a bit. I know you're always so busy, I didn't wantchya to have to worry about it."  
>"Congratulations, I've been worrying about it all day."  
"Sorry..."  
>"No, no, it's fine. I do appreciate that you're trying to help."  
>The two of you walk down the hallway a bit, and then you realize what's different about it  
>"Hey, has that end table always been th-"  
*squeak*  
"OW!DAMNIT!"  
>You saw the whole thing this time  
>She had kicked the leg of the end table  
"EVIL! EVIL LITTLE TABLE!"  
>You watch her move the table to a new location  
>"Spinel... you ok?"  
"Yes damnit. I'm fine."  
>"?"  
"You have an evil table that keeps kicking me."  
>"The table has been kicking you all day?"  
"Yes. I don't know why. I think it's not happy that I'm staying here now."  
>"Yes, the table is jealous. That makes sense."  
"I'm glad you understand..."  
>"You're ok though?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. don't worry about it. Don't even feel it anymore."  
>"Hm... ok... well, show me what else you've done up here today."  
"Ok. Come on th-"  
*squeak*  
"FUCK!*

"Anon look!"  
>"Hold on, in the middle of something."  
"Aww, come on. Just take a second!"  
>"Ok, just give me a moment though, I really need to get this taken care of."  
"Ok..."  
>  
>  
"Ok now look!"  
>"Not done yet Spinel."  
"Aww geeze Anon, I don't know how much longah I can hold it."  
>"Just a mo... hold what?"  
"Look!"  
>You turn your head and look at her now  
>She has her arms and legs twisted and tied up into each other  
"AM A PRETZEL!"  
>  
>  
>"Spinel."  
>She beams at you  
>"That is fucking adorable. Thank you."  
>Her smile gets wider  
>"What?"  
"Eat me."

>It's been a really long day  
>But finally you get to lay down  
>You lay on your back and close your eyes for a bit  
>Then you feel a soft pat on your stomach  
>You open your eyes and start to get up  
"No!"  
>"Spinel? What are-"  
"Lay down! Tummy pats!"  
>"Wha?"  
"Tummy pats. It's fine, don't worry about it. Just lay down and close your eyes again. Get some rest."  
>"I...yeah, ok."  
>You lay down and close your eyes again and feel her start to pat your stomach once more  
*pat pat pat*  
*pat pat pat*  
>She begins to quietly hum to herself, patting your stomach in rhythm  
*hm hm hmmm*  
*hm hm hmmm*  
*hm hm hm hm hmmm*  
>Then in a quiet voice  
"Pat pat pat. Pat the tummy pat pat pat. Gonna feed you yummy pat pat pat. Not too much of gummy pat pat pat."  
>Each word she pats your stomach gently  
>This is really weird  
>You wanted to say something but she seemed really determined to do this, so you let her  
>Suddenly you realize you've forgotten all of the stress for the day  
>Now you truly feel like your body is relaxing, all the tension slowly draining away  
>After the pat song she kisses your forehead and goes to the kitchen to make you something to eat  
>She's an odd one, but damnit, she's adorable and you love her

>Spinel asked you to teach her to drive, so now here you are, worried, but optimistic  
>"Now, have you buckled your seatbelt?"  
"I was going to, but this outfit just wrinkles so easily-"  
>"Just do it."  
"But my outfit-"  
>"It's the law!"  
>She jumps at the suddeness of your voice, but buckles up  
>"Ok... Now, are you familiar with the gearshift?"  
"Heh, you mean, the Prindel?"  
>Perhaps you were a bit too optimistic

>Spinel walks up to you and slowly rubs your chest for a minute  
>She begins to walk away  
>"Hey, wait, what was that about?"  
"Oh, I read somewhere that rubbing a bust is lucky, and I could use some today. Got something special planned."  
>"Something special eh? Well... maybe I need some luck too then."  
>  
>"Come here."

>You decide to clean the house today  
>Things have been piling up, it needs to be done  
>So you tackle things, one room at a time  
>Sometime in the middle of the day Spinel come in  
>She doesn't say anything, she just walks up to you, hugs you, and places her face against your chest  
>She holds it for a few minutes  
>She gives you a kiss and then leaves  
>After a moment you notice the tray with a sandwich, some water, and a note  
"Don't work too hard today, cause I've got a job for you tonight. Eat up, you'll need the energy."


End file.
